


Shooting Stars Could Never Be This Bright

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: TheElvishTrekkie's Wondrous One-Shots and Random Requests [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, What Have I Done, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from the prompt: "Shooting stars could never be this bright"<br/>It took a diagonal turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars Could Never Be This Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is my first piece with two characters: no OC and no Reader. Have fun!
> 
> I own nothing! These character are owned by Tolkien, not me!

Kili leaned his face against the bars, watching Tauriel closely. She spoke of walking among the stars, and Kili could very easily see her in that image, the stars themselves dimmed by her beauty.  
“You must outshine the stars themselves when you walk among them,” Kili spoke softly; earning a surprised looked from the elf-maid. Tauriel looked around at the guards before crouching before Kili.  
“I will be right back. Be silent,” her words were spoken, and then she was gone, leaving Kili feeling surprised and lonely. He sat down on the bench, pulling out his mother’s rune-stone gift. He played with it in his hands until it warmed up, his heart warming with it. He would be home soon, he knew, to Erebor. If they were ever to escape this dungeon, that is.  
Before he knew it, the cell was unlocked, and Tauriel was leading him out of the dungeon and down into an adjoining corridor. They reached a door, and Tauriel gently pushed him inside, shutting the door behind them.  
Kili looked around, seeing nothing but a desk covered in papers, and a bed; still unmade since it had last been slept in. He looked back at the elf, confused. She smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. She straightened the bed, the fine silken blankets falling gracefully into their proper places.  
A shot of realization went through Kili, straight to his groin, making him shift awkwardly. A blush rose to his face as Tauriel turned back to him, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. He reached up to her face, mirroring her.  
“I have just committed treason against my King, Kili. But he won’t find out, I promise,” She bent down, her lips landing lightly on his, awakening something in Kili. He reached up around her neck and pulled her down, his tongue sneaking into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, her hands gliding down his body, making him shiver and buck into her legs, trying to get more friction between her and his crotch. In response, she fell back onto the bed. Kili straddled her, bringing his lips right back to hers, kissing her hard.  
Tauriel’s head spun with the force of his kisses. He was different than any of the elves she had kissed; he was fuller of emotion, pouring his feelings into every kiss. There was wetness growing between her legs, despite her hesitant nature towards any kind of love.  
Kili began to grind his hardness against her stomach, groaning at the motion. Their kisses became more frantic as their lust for each other grew, and Kili’s hands slid down to Tauriel’s belt and began removing her clothes. Gently pushing the dwarf off of her, she stood and quickly disrobed, letting her clothes fall to the floor around her. Kili’s eyes got darker every time more of her skin was exposed, and soon he stood and joined her in relieving some of the pressure on his crotch.  
With their clothes strewn about the floor, the two lovers met again with a ferocity that could overcome feuds. Their love-making was fast and fierce, but silenced by fear. The guard lurked outside the door, ready to burst in at the first sound they heard.  
Unable to keep silent, Kili bit the she-elf’s neck as he came; causing her to bite her bottom lip to silence herself. Their combined orgasm brought them both to the climax they both desired, binding them together far more than vows and ceremonies. The joy brought from the union of elf and dwarf could not be denied.  
“Tomorrow, my Prince,” Tauriel whispered in his ear. “We shall go to the King and he shall release you and your company. But I have a price that I will name.”  
“And what would that be, starlight?” Kili smirked; he was proud of her new nickname.  
“You must stay with me, Kili,” she whispered, her voice dripping with longing and possession.  
Kili nodded, unable to answer as the passion in her voice aroused him again. As the night wore on, neither of them slept. They knew in their hearts that Thranduil would never let them be together; so they made the most of the one silent night they could spend in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do requests, you know. Comment with a detailed prompt and I will add you to the list. I try to complete each request in a week, but if there are too many, I will simply let you know when it's up!


End file.
